jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shino Koyü
Shino Koyü, a dedicated Student, a painless Man, a hatred eye. A Ex-jedi. Shino were a good boy before he encoutered the truth. His story is deeply, but he was a cut in the force. Once dead, Once a scar. Biography Early Life Born in a beatifull and peaced planet, Shino was a natural child, playing with his friends, studying and having some girls company. But one day his life changed, while concetrating in his final test, the paper started floating, nobody noticed that but he was totally impressed. He told about his first connection to the force to his parents, and so they contacted the academy. As soon he waits for enter the academy, someone knocks in the door and says he needs Shino. Shino gone to the academy, without advising his parents and just leaving a blank dust in the way. The Jedi Temple and The Masked Guy When Nine years old Shino gone to the Jedi Temple in Tython, once there he studied alot and trained. One day while in the Waterfalls, he found some guy. It was a Zabrak once name he didn't know. He invited the Zabrak to the Temple, The zabrak wouldn't accept but with his percistence he joined. But a masked guy appeared, Shino was confused and then he tried to protect the Zabrak. The Masked guy was saying that the Jedi Master Yorn. They fought but failed, the Masked Guy with many names have cut his arm and his lightsaber, but the Zabrak couldnt stand anymore, he died in the hands of the Masked guy. He anger would grow but the Jedi Trainings wouldn't. The Encounter with the Old Woman After some days after the incident, He gone to the Waterfall, for the training. He then see a Old woman, probally blind. He goes to speak with her, and her words where the Truth, He would listen to them carefully. He then were puzzled, Follow the Old Woman or the Jedi? After that Master Isidar send him into a mission to discover the Old Woman, but with that he would allign with her more and more. The Self-Exile After a year, he could Understand the meaning of the Jedi Code, with Master Nurrik help, he would self-Exile. In a training with Rayon Nurrik, Shino lost the control in the middle of the Training, he attacked his partners and runned to the Starport. They followed him and them they entered in the Ship. The ship were going to some unknown destination. They fought once again and then landed in Korriban. They fought once more but Master Isidar was there. Shino asked for Malphas help. Master Isidar left them and flied back to Tython. The Dark Side Shino was in the Hotel, waiting for Malphas, but then a Dark Side guy found him. He had no choice but join him. His skin changed, he couldnt support anymore the Dark Side. His skin changed. In his trainings he could see that the Dark Side inflicted pain to him, but he enjoyed. With pain and hatred he felt powerfull. Flying to Tython he saw his Master Death. And then making him join Jast with another Master. The Fall Once in the Sewers, he found a Ex-Jedi Knight. Lucien. Lucien were discontrolled and attacked Shino, Shino could handle the fight and lost. Shino tried to commit suicide kiri But it failed and Lucien exterminated with him. Personality and traits ultimately giving him the power to overcome death. He chose to embody his pain rather than tolerate it as a normal part of existence, turning it into something far greater. Shino fed upon his pain for sustenance, and he sought to spread it to all Jedi across the galaxy. As the Force gave him his power, Shino felt it called on him to continue to fight; the Force was all he was, and the dark side was his identity. And yet, Shino also had a desire to heal; the galaxy, he felt, was fractured, and he could not understand those who had the power to fix it and did not, like Revan. Category:Characters